marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Okuma Jubei (Earth-14042)
, (involuntarily) | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-14042 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = King Ryū | First = Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers Season 1 6 | Last = Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers Season 1 51 | HistoryText = Okuma Jubei is a member of the Celebrity Five, five human criminals that work directly for Loki Laufeyson. He likes to fight with a katana. Okuma Jubei is first seen on board the Celebrity Five's ship, watchin a tv news cast about a rampage caused by the Hulk (who, at the time, was being mind controlled by Diablo). Jubei was the only member of the Celebrity Five who opposed the plan, stating that crimes should be caried out quietly and effieciently. . The others disagreed however. When the Avengers attacked the ship to rescue Edward, Jessica and Spider-Man, Okuma Jubei tried to fight Thor, but was no match for the Asgardian. He was forced to flee along with Loki and the other Celebrity Five members. Okuma's next big mission for Loki involved an attack on Techno Isle. Okuma was more than willing to destroy the island since he considered it a disgrace that had 'defanged humanity'. Their plan failed however when the villain that he and Rosetta Riley choose for the job, Sabretooth, turned on them and Okuma was forced to D-secure him back into his DISK. Not much later, Okuma discovered that a local girl, Noriko Ashida, was a mutant whose powers could potentially be used to free the Avengers from their DISKs, but that she hated her powers. He approached her and offered to take her powers away if she would steal the Avengers' DISKs and all other DISKs that the Avengers and their partners had so far gathered for him. Noriko agreed, and stole the DISKs for him, upon which Okuma promptly revealed he tricked her and took her captive. Along with Rosetta Riley, he then set a trap for Wolverine, who they knew would come looking for Noriko. The trap failed however due to the arrival of Captain America, the only Avenger whose' DISK had not been stolen. When Loki was initially defeated in the battle at his Ice Palace, the Celebrity Five were arrested. The team was broken out of prison transport by Crossbones, who proceeded to steal their Biocodes and then forcefully drafted them in to Hydra. Like his fellow Celebrity Five members, Okuma hated being a Hydra soldier. Okuma was ordered to help Abomination guard one of the 5 Gaia Anchors with which Red Skull intended to destroy the world. When Edward Grant and Hulk come to the Raft to destroy the Anchor, the Celebrity Five actually helped them accomplish this goal since they wanted to see Red Skull fail. Along with Joel Murphy, Okama dressed Ed up as a Hydra soldier and helped him get further into the complex before sending them on his way. When Ed was gone however both gloated that whether Ed would succeed or fail, they would get something they want out of this (either Red Skull being thwarted or Ed dying). When Red Skull was likewise defeated and Hydra dissolved, Okuma and the other Celebrity Five became fugitives. With their reputations destroyed, they visited their old lair to salvage whatever valuables they could find. It was here that Loki contacted the group again from the other dimension he had been banished to. He restored their biocodes and ordered them to prepare for his return, starting with an attack on a security conference. Presumably to steal the passwords for all security systems of the countries represented at the conference, but in reality to steal some energy from Iron Mans' Build Up Armor. After this plan had succeeded, Okuma was ordered by Loki to steal a mystical gemstone called the Rainbow Teardrop from a museum owned by Tony Stark. For this purpose, Okuma released the vampire Baron Blood from his DISK. Okuma planned to have Blood take out the Avengers and their partners too, but although the vampire came close to succeeding in this plan, his wickedness and villany made even Okuma feel uncomfortable. In the end, Baron Blood was defeated by Blade, but Okuma still escaped with the Rainbow Teardrop. The Rainbow Teardrop was the first of the Treasures of Darkenss, which Okuma and the other Celebrity Five members were ordered to steal for Loki. With these, Loki intended to powerup a machine called the Dark Gate device and open an even greater portal to the Dark Dimension in order to release Dormammu. Okuma was promised a seat in Dormammu's and Loki's rule of Earth in return for her help. However, once the portal was opened succesfully, it became clear that Dormammu and Loki had tricked him. Dormammu dragged Okuma into the Dark Dimension. After both Loki and Dormammu are defeated, Okuma and the other Celebrity Five members somehow escape the Dark Dimension again, and at the end of the series they are still at large. How they escaped remains unknown, but it is suggested Loki had something to do with it. | Powers = Okuma Jubei has a blue biocode installed in his body, allowing him to d-smash fight type villains from their DISKs as well as d-secure them back into their DISKs. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}